Crestfallen
by Vive la Vie
Summary: Attempted songfic, OrihimexUlquiorra First try, dont hate me too much D: *oneshot* edit - please dont hate me for the bad formatting; Microsoft Word's being a ho to me and I hope it dies. D:


**A/N**

**Lolwtf****, I so totally wrote this in less than 2 hours.**

**It's my attempt at a ****songfic****, for the song "Crestfallen" by Smashing Pumpkins.**

**I think I might have strayed out of bounds here**** Slap me if you find any ****OOCness**** (which you will)**

**I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this****I must have been like, half drunk on spiked ****kool****-aid. ****With extra crack berries.**

---------------------------------

"Have you lost your fight already, inoue-chan..?" Sosuke Aizen asked between painful bites to her neck. "..But you were so fun before… so feisty..." Silent sobs shook her shoulders, the tears flowing freely, making a puddle on the crumpled sheets below them.

'Ulquiorra-kun..' she thought as Aizen ripped her top open.

'help.. me..'

_..Who am I to need you when I'm down..?_

She whimpered and turned her head to the side, blushing despite her sobs.

_..Where are you when I need you around..?_

Aizen bit her tender neck much harder than the times before; finally getting a reaction as she screamed as loudly as she could, her sore throat feeling like fire. He drew blood.

_..your life is not your own.._

He sat up, peering down at her with his signature smirk; his eyes drinking her body in hungrily; taking in her frightened expression and shivering body seemed to quench his thirst.. for now. The next time he has a taste for her, he won't hold back. He caressed her cheek and she jerked away, turning onto her side, making a pitiful attempt at covering herself with a shredded top. He snickered, and swiftly walked out.

_..And__ all I ask you__ is for another chance..._

_...Another__ way around you__ to live by circumstance.._

---------------------------------

Ulquiorra stepped in a moment later. He made to step forward, but he just stood there, staring. He then swiftly wiped the blood and tears away, putting a bandage on her wound.

"Orihime..."

She was more bruised than before. Her sobs subsided as she pushed herself into a sitting position facing him. She chanced a weak smile at him, but her face muscles weren't working right.

"Really, I'm fine…"

_..Who am I, to need you now...?_

_..To ask you why__ to __tell you__ no..._

In less than a second, he was sitting next to her, his seemingly emotionless eyes gave way to pain as he held her close; her clutching at his shirt, renegade tears making their way down their cheeks after she forbade herself not to cry again. He gently stroked her hair..

"I'm sorry.."

_...To__ deserve your love and sympathy.._

She turned her head to look into his deceiving eyes, filled with guilt, love, and pain.

_..You were never meant__…__to belong to me…_

She reached up to him, kissing him softly on his lips. She nudged him to lay down on his back , deepening the kiss. His hand cupped her cheek tenderly as he rolled on top of her. They broke the kiss briefly to dispose of any clothes being worn, never breaking eye contact. His hands ran up and down her waist, every move filled with longing and passion.

They shared another kiss as he gently pushed into her, being careful as if handling a delicate china doll. He laid soft kisses all over her, in place of the vicious bites she got from Aizen. She sighed softly, a small smile playing across her lips as he sped up and pressed his lips to hers once more.

"Inoue... I love you..."

She moaned softly, hugging him tighter.

"I… love you too..."

---------------------------------

Ulquiorra felt the blade pierce his back before he realized who it was.

"Was it worth it..?"

His expressionless eyes gave away nothing as his blood flew, tainting the pristine white walls.

"Was it worth it to defile what was mine?!" The voice grew more manic.

He dropped to his knees.

"..To disobey direct orders??!?"

His hand sought another's; cold, and lifeless..

He bent forward and presses the hand to his lips.

"Yes.."

..Then he disintegrated into dust.

_…You were never meant to belong to me…_

---------------------------------

**Lol****wat**


End file.
